


Of Tongues and Tails

by foxtales



Series: The David Tennant/Top Gear Presenters Challenge [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: James finds out just how good David is with his tongue.
Relationships: James May/David Tennant
Series: The David Tennant/Top Gear Presenters Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Of Tongues and Tails

**Author's Note:**

> So tigg71 and I were fangirling David Tennant and the question, 'which of the TG presenters could you see him with?' came up. We couldn't decide, so we divided them up and have come up with arguments for each of the presenters. This is my argument for James and David. 
> 
> Don't miss her argument for [David Tennant and Jeremy Clarkson](http://community.livejournal.com/topgearslash/1088787.html)!
> 
> This has been lovingly combed through by dicorvo and giddy_london, with an initial read-through by tigg71. Thank you, my dears. That said, I am a compulsive tinkerer so any and all mistakes are my own.

James had no idea what he was playing at, having David Tennant in his house. It didn't feel real somehow, that the Doctor would even want to be here when he'd essentially had his choice of presenters. How in the world did one turn down the force that was Hammond, anyway? James thought if that amount of charm and concentrated flirtation was turned on him, he'd crack in under ten minutes. Then there was Jeremy. If Clarkson was interested in you, you knew it, no doubts. He didn't use charm because he had none, but he had conversational skills and wickedly funny coarse humour on his side. James was...well, he wasn't the type of bloke who attracted men of Tennant's caliber was what. 

"I could hear you thinking all the way from the other room, James May," came the warm accent from behind him. 

James looked over his shoulder to see David leaning against the wall, watching him with a small smile on his face. "What?"

"You're wondering what the hell I'm doing here, right?"

"I-"

David pushed off from the wall and moved purposefully towards him. James' breath hitched as David stepped right into his personal space. He kept his hands down at his sides, though, didn't try to touch or contain him, really, and James appreciated that. He wasn't normally a one night stand type of bloke because he wasn't entirely comfortable with touching or being touched by people he didn't know. Just because he'd seen David on the telly and had spoken to him for a while earlier in the day didn't mean they knew each other, and just because James wanted David badly didn't mean the feeling was entirely mutual.

"I'm here because I want you, James. And let me be clear on this - I would like to kiss you and touch you and I would dearly love to sink to the hilt in that delectable arse of yours. Is this something to which you'd be amenable?" 

James' Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. "Y-yes." David smiled and James could think of no other word than predatory to describe it. "I-I don't...touching isn't..."

David raised an eyebrow. "Not big on touching first thing, eh?"

James flushed and shook his head.

"That's all right, James. I can make you come without using my hands," he replied, smiling a lopsided grin that was somehow endearing and devilish at the same time. James' eyes widened and David chuckled, low and husky. "You don't think so?"

"I've never had that on offer before, I must admit."

"Well, let's check it off the list then, shall we?" David's smile had turned mischievous, his dimples deepening as he waggled his eyebrows.

James chuckled and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "We can certainly give it a go."

David's smile faded as he continued to look intently at James. "I want to kiss you."

"Please do."

There was nothing hesitant about David as he leaned in for their first kiss. James wasn't expecting the light brush and slide of closed lips against his, though. He'd figured David would be a bit more forceful with wanting full access right away, and he was pleasantly surprised. It didn't take too much longer for David's tongue to start tracing his lips, or for his teeth to catch James' bottom lip and tug. He opened his mouth on a moan and David's tongue slid in, stroking his teeth, the roof of his mouth, his tongue, in exploration. James kept expecting hands to grab him, pull him closer, but David never touched him, only angled his head to allow easier and deeper access until they had to break for air. 

"Christ, you're an excellent kisser," James said breathlessly.

"Thank you," David said, smiling. "I've been told before that I'm good with my tongue." 

"You really aren't going to use your hands, are you?"

"No. You're going to come from just my mouth and my cock, James."

James shuddered and gripped the edge of the work top.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom? You'll likely be more comfortable on your bed rather than against the counter or splayed on this floor."

"Yes, all right," James replied softly as he stepped around David and headed upstairs. David gave him room, not crowding close, not even when they reached the bedroom.

"Are you nervous?" David asked as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"A bit. This isn't something I normally do."

"I can tell," David said, smiling warmly as he shrugged off his shirt and kicked off his shoes before reaching down to unbuckle his belt and undo the button on his jeans.

James watched him undress, taking in his square shoulders and his slender body, narrow hips, long legs, his full cock. He swallowed hard, his fingers clenching and unclenching, not sure what to do next. He wasn't usually so indecisive but David made his stomach flutter, made his mouth literally water with wanting to taste that pale skin, to trace designs between freckles. 

"This might go better if you were to take off at least some of your clothes." David was smiling again, that sexy grin that brought his dimples into full play and had heat flooding James' body.

James pulled his shirt over his head and suddenly David was on his knees in front of him, kissing the skin above his waistband. He turned his cheek to the warm skin, nosing the button. "Want to get this for me?" James' trembling fingers managed to fumble the button open and then he sucked in a ragged breath as David looked up at him, took the zip between his teeth and lowered it down. 

"Christ, David," he said shakily, his prick even more firm against the fabric of his boxers as one side of David's mouth curled.

David nosed one side of James' erection, breathing deeply. "God, you smell good," he said thickly before tonguing James' length through the boxers. 

James groaned, the friction of the cotton making it feel even better. His hands went towards David's shoulders but he didn't touch, had no idea what David wanted.

"You can touch me, James. Anywhere and any way you like."

James looked down at him - knelt on the floor, body flushed with arousal, cock standing proudly between his legs - and wondered whether he was, in fact, dreaming. He decided to do what he thought he might were this a dream, and laid his hands on David's shoulders, fingers digging into the hot skin as David licked the damp spot where the cotton had been soaked by James' leaking cock before taking the head into his mouth. He curled that wicked tongue around it before sucking.

" _Fuck_ ," James cried out, unable to stop the flexing of his hips.

David pulled back and stood up. "Take them off," he said hoarsely, inclining his head at the remaining clothing. James wasted no time in kicking off his shoes and pulling down and stepping out of his trousers and pants. He looked back up to see David sat on the side of his bed, watching him, stroking himself slowly.

"How do you want me?" 

David patted the mattress behind him. "Elbows and knees."

James' cock jumped and he swallowed hard as he crossed to the bed and climbed on, moving to the center and assuming the position before looking over at David, who kissed his hip as James shivered in anticipation.

David's teeth scraped across the small of James' back before he soothed the small sting with his tongue. Then he licked from between the dimples above James' crack to his balls.

"David, oh God," he moaned, his hands fisting in the covers as the motion was repeated.

Then David moved behind him, kissing and nipping at his buttocks before nudging James with his shoulder. "Wider."

James shuddered and his cock bumped against his belly as he spread his knees further apart. He was rewarded by David sucking one of his balls into his mouth and rolling it around before releasing it and doing the same to the other. As David's tongue wound around the base of his cock, teasing and tasting, James found he no longer had any doubt whatsoever that he was going to have a fantastic orgasm without David using his hands even once. "Christ, that feels good," he managed.

David responded by taking James' bollocks back into his mouth, pressing that clever tongue right behind them and humming. James thought he was going to lose it right then, but David pulled back and leisurely licked his way back up to dip his tongue in the small dimples at the base of James' spine.

"David, please, I-" James shifted restlessly and David bit his right buttock.

"Patience, James. I haven't done even half of what I want to you yet." 

Cursing under his breath, James tried to settle. All thoughts of that fled his mind though, when he felt David's tongue flick over his opening. He jumped, then felt his face flush in embarrassment. David didn't seem to care; he was busy licking enthusiastically over and around James' entrance. He felt David spread and hold his cheeks apart with his forearms and knew he was in trouble. This was confirmed when the tip of David's tongue teased his arsehole before pushing inside. James groaned loudly as David withdrew, then plunged his tongue back in, deeper each time, spearing him, working him open. James couldn't stay still and pressed back, desperate for whatever David would give him. David pulled out, only to lick at his entrance some more before fucking him with that amazing tongue again. He settled into a sort of rhythm and James was moaning almost continuously now. He'd been rimmed before but he'd never been treated to anything as thorough as this. As David. He felt the tension coiling low in his belly and tried to hold it back.

"I'm going to come if you keep on," he said raggedly.

David withdrew his tongue and licked from balls to the small of his back. "Can't have that, now can we? I want to feel you come around my cock." 

James' whole body tensed as he fought for control. He was only barely aware of David climbing off the bed to retrieve lube and a condom; he could hear the tear of the packet, the slide of liquid on latex and skin, but the only thing he could concentrate on was keeping himself from tumbling over the edge until he could take David with him. He felt the bed dip again.

"James."

James looked over and saw David lying on his back on the other side of the bed, his hand round the base of his prick. "Oh, _fuck_..." 

"Yes. I want you to fuck yourself on my cock." 

James swallowed and crawled over, positioning himself and then slowly lowering himself onto David, head thrown back, teeth bared, back arched as he rode out the initial burn and stretch. When David was fully seated, they stayed still for a bit, allowing James to adjust, and James actually looked down at his lover. His dick twitched at the sight that greeted him, David stretched out beneath him, his arms over his head, hands tightly gripping the headboard to keep from touching. 

"You look amazing."

"Can't possibly be as good as you look right now," David replied thickly. "Touch me, James. I want to feel your hands on me," he added, flexing his hips just enough to move inside.

James shuddered and then leant forward, putting his hands on David's shoulders, making sure he couldn't use his hands even if he wanted to. Then he began to move. Slowly at first, just a small rocking motion until David began to thrust up to meet him. "Who's impatient now," James taunted as he stilled himself. 

David huffed out a breath. "Yes, James, you feel fucking incredible and look even better sat on my prick and I want to flip you right over and fucking pound you through this bed, but I can't do that without my hands, and right about now I'm really regretting that I said I wouldn't touch you because I want to hold your cock, see how it fits in my hand, feel your skin, _Christ_ James, just fucking _move_." 

James couldn't ignore the hoarse growl and began to move in earnest, each down stroke earning grunts from the both of them as they raced toward completion.

"James...so tight...oh God, so good, so bloody _good_...want to feel you come, please..." 

James sat up straight, lifting himself onto his knees and dropping down again, pushing himself over the edge into orgasm. He stayed in that position, back arched, hands behind him grabbing David's thighs for balance as he shot onto David's chest. He vaguely heard David calling his name, but by the time he was fully aware again, David had already come himself. James felt a bit sorry for that - he'd've loved to have seen David's face as he came, but there was nothing to be done for it now. He lifted himself off, David's softening cock giving a sluggish jerk as he gripped the base to keep the condom on.

"That was brilliant. _You_ were brilliant," David said, his voice low and rich - sated.

James looked down at him. "So, what do you get, then?"

"How do you mean?"

"You made me come with just your mouth and your cock. Do you get a prize?"

David smiled up at him. "I think I'd like the chance to do this again with you, James. I mean, at some point, you'll let me use my hands, yes?" 

James smirked. "But you're so good with your tongue..."


End file.
